Immunity: Between
by bricann
Summary: What happened between Yusei getting injured at the University and the group camping out near that gang? In desperation to save Yusei, Leo makes a bold move to get any medical items that he can find. But he'll have to make a lot of kills along the way to stay alive. This is the "Left Behind" section for my Immunity story! You'll want to read Immunity first, or you WILL be confused!


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LAST OF US OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH!**

 **Hey, guys! This is story requested by doctor mayuri and I have had other ideas for his request, but this is the first idea he had for me. So I'm going with it as to respect it. So, here it is!**

 **Warning, though! If you have not read my original "Immunity" story, I would really go read that. You'll probably be confused otherwise.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the story!**

Immunity: Between

Yusei and his friends hurried towards the door. When Yusei reached for it, a man kicked it open. He forced Yusei against the weak railing and grabbed him by the neck, trying to choke him. Yusei pushed him back enough and punched him. But the force of the man stumbling against the railing, Yusei was trying to stand up again made it break and the two fell to the ground below. The man died on impact while Yusei fell onto a spike which pierced him through his abdomen.

"Yusei!" Akiza called as they dropped down to him.

He tried to get up on his own, but he couldn't from the pain as blood began to pool underneath him. They turned as they heard banging against the door.

"What do we do?" Luna asked.

"Move…" Yusei ordered weakly.

"What?" Jack retorted.

Yusei quickly pushed them out of the way and shot two men as they came through before fall back to his lying position weakly.

"Yusei?" Akiza called.

"I need you to pull while I get up," Yusei ordered holding out his hand.

Crow grabbed his hand. "Ready?" he asked. Yusei weakly nodded. "One, two, three." Yusei held in his cry of pain while Crow pulled his up and off the spike. He fell to his knee once he was off, holding his stomach.

"Let's… just get out of here," Yusei stated as Akiza tried helping him up.

Akiza summoned her Black Rose Dragon and helped him on before they took off. They flew for a bit, Yusei struggling to stay conscious with the pain and blood loss.

"We need to stop and get you some help," Akiza stated.

"I'm… fine," Yusei stated weakly. "Don't worry."

"No, we need to land," Crow stated.

They turned as snow started to drift through the sky. "Snow?" Luna muttered catching a snowflake in her hand.

Slowly, Yusei found himself unable to stay conscious any longer and passed out.

. . .

They had landed in a mall and brought Yusei into a long abandoned shop. They shut the door fast and began to search around for something to seal Yusei's injury. Meanwhile, Akiza grabbed something and began to find a way to at least put pressure and cover the wound better.

Leo hurried over with duct tape and Akiza grabbed a large cloth Yusei had in his bag. The eldest woman carefully pushed Yusei onto his side. She lifted his shirt and they tried not to wince at the look of the damage done. She quickly put the cloth over the wound and used the duct tape to hold it down. The blood already beginning to stain the cloth. She then pushed Yusei's shirt and jacket back into place and placed Yusei on his back again.

"We need more than that," Jack commented. "That'll buy us some time, but we need to get him stitches or something."

"But at good deal of us should stay with Yusei," Crow stated.

Leo then stated, "I'll go find something."

"Leo, no!" Luna argued. "We don't know what's out there, really."

"I'll be fine," he answered grabbing Yusei's weapons from his bag and put it into his bag. Including his bow and arrows. "Someone has to get those supplies. And we need someone who is lighter than the rest of you. I need to do this."

The others gave a worried but submissive sigh. They knew there was no budging the young boy on this. He was going to do it, and they didn't have long to argue. Especially if it was hard to find the supplies.

"Alright, Leo," Akiza told him. "But hurry."

Leo nodded and opened the doorway, going through and then let it drop. He grabbed the lock and locked the door shut. This way, no one who would come could get in. He slowly whispered, "I got this. But now where do I go?"

Leo ran up the escalator which was no long in use. He ran towards the rest of the shops when he heard Clickers. He began to step silently through the halls, looking vigilantly for the Clicks. He reached a shop and saw it needed a combination to get in.

' _I'll try to find a way in there later.'_ The boy looked at the shop name and kept it in mind. He began to walk towards the next hall when he noticed a pharmacy that had the door cracked open. He turned and noticed a brick. _'That could be useful with the Clickers.'_ He grabbed it and put it away for later use, but in a place which was easy to grab.

Leo entered the shop quickly and listened around for the Clickers. Nothing. He got up and turned on the flashlight which was pinned to his bag. He saw a bottle underneath a fallen shelf. He silently picked the metal shelf off and grabbed the bottle. It was empty. He groaned a bit in annoyance.

Leo searched around the main shop more, finding nothing but empty pill bottles. But he did find a bottle of alcohol, though. He went to the desk and climbed over it. He found half of a scissor which he knew he could use to make a shiv. While he did have his own knife, a shiv could also be useful.

Seeing nothing else, he hurried to the backroom. The door was locked, but he looked through the window to the room. He sighed a bit. "First aid kit. Gotta get in there." He looked at the door and knew he needed to find the key.

He turned and noticed a note on the ground. He picked it up and read it, " _ **PLEASE READ! Pharmacist went crazy and attacked me. I hit him pretty hard. He's unconscious. I locked him in the American Princess store next door. Please get him.**_

 _ **Combination:**_

 _ **35-30-31**_ "

Leo set the note down and hurried to the store he had previously been locked out of. He grabbed the lock and put the combination into the lock. He then yanked it and it unlocked. He took the lock out of place. He opened the door and saw spores fly out.

"Good thing I'm immune," he commented, nearly silent.

He got low and walked through the area. The spores were dense here, no doubt because it's been locked in this store for a while. He turned on his flashlight again and walked through the area. As he reached the back left corner, he saw who he knew was the pharmacist sitting on the ground, the fungus growing around him. It was disgusting to look at, but the could see the key in the pharmacist's pocket.

Leo nervously walked up to the body nervously. He carefully took the key from the pocket. As the boy put it in his pocket, the body fell a bit. He noticed a note by him. Leo carefully got the note which was on the back of a photo booth clip.

" _ **Think about me while I'm off. I'll be missing you, but not too much.**_

 _ **-Laura**_ "

"Sorry," Leo told the body. "I need to get to the pharmacy, though."

As he reached the doorway, he paused as he heard a Clicker nearing. He listened out as he hid a bit and saw it was right outside the door. Leo got an idea. It was a bit risky, but it might work. When the Clicker had its back to him, Leo silently approached it. When he was close enough, he knifed the Clicker and killed it silently.

With it down, the boy hurried towards and entered the pharmacy. He went to the backdoor and unlocked it. He hurried to the first aid kit. He sighed in frustration to find it empty. He looked outside and noticed a military helicopter with a medical insignia on it.

"Military helicopter. That's gotta have something," Leo commented quietly. "Hang in there, Yusei, guys."

He looked around the area first for any other supplies. If he learned one thing from his time so far here with Yusei, it's that you want as many supplies as possible. He found a few things before he turned and jumped out through the window. He turned to the way closest to the helicopter, only to find it had completely collapsed.

He turned to the other side and noticed a doorway that went towards going to the floor just below them. That had to go towards the helicopter. He hurried through the doorway and saw the ceiling here had caved in, leaving the area covered in snow and some of the walkways barely able to pass through. He went through a zigzag pattern throughout the area.

When he reached the end, there was a dead guy leaning against a table on its side. He grabbed the first aid kit sitting next to him and found a roll of medical gauze. He then turned and grabbed a note laying on the ground. He slowly read it, " _ **Chief Warrant Officer Larry Caulfield died bravely this afternoon.**_

 _ **We were flying back to the QZ when our patient turned. It must've been spores because none of us saw the bite. The patient broke through the restraints and fell upon our pilot - WO Sean Brendon.**_

 _ **Even with the helicopter spinning out of control, Officer Caulfield fought the infected patient, saving our lives. We crashed in a rural Colorado mall. Private Eugene Ellis, Officer Caulfield, and I were the only survivors.**_

 _ **In subduing the infected, Officer Caulfield was bitten on the neck. He immediately showed us the bite and accepted his fate. I executed the Infection Protocol before Officer Caulfield could turn into an infected.**_

 _ **May he rest in peace.**_

 _ **Captain Regan Francis**_

 _ **4th Infantry Division**_

 _ **Denver QZ**_ "

Leo sighed a bit as he left the area. He noticed a doorway leading right next to the helicopter. He went to the railing and vaulted it onto the ground. He looked at the helicopter. He was so close to it, but he had to get up there.

He hurried to the door to find it locked and electric powered. He sighed in annoyance. He looked at the electrical cord and saw it went in a certain direction. "Follow the cables," he muttered in a near silent whisper.

Leo walked through a doorway and vaulted over a couple boxes. That's when a cat jumped and ran off. The boy jumped back in alarm. He groaned in frustration. He got up and hurried through the halls, keeping an ear and eye out for Infected.

He saw the corner went through into a room through a cracked door. He went to open the door, only it would barely budge from its spot.

"Alright," he commented. "Another way through, then." He looked and saw the rest of the hall was flooded, but it was the only way to go. He slowly walked through, wincing a bit at the freezing water. He jumped over a few blocking walls or items. The cat hurried by and a piece of metal fell into the water. Leo called quietly, "Are you trying to kill me?"

He began to walk up when he noticed the water get thinner. He entered a room and climbed up onto a platform. He noticed a gateway to the powersource for the cord, but the gate to open it needed power to be opened.

He turned and saw a generator. He tried getting it to work but nothing happened. He looked in it and saw it was well out of juice. That's when he saw a note and picked it up.

"Yusei and his friends hurried towards the door. When Yusei reached for it, a man kicked it open. He forced Yusei against the weak railing and grabbed him by the neck, trying to choke him. Yusei pushed him back enough and punched him. But the force of the man stumbling against the railing, Yusei was trying to stand up again made it break and the two fell to the ground below. The man died on impact while Yusei fell onto a spike which pierced him through his abdomen.

"Yusei!" Akiza called as they dropped down to him.

He tried to get up on his own, but he couldn't from the pain as blood began to pool underneath him. They turned as they heard banging against the door.

"What do we do?" Luna asked.

"Move…" Yusei ordered weakly.

"What?" Jack retorted.

Yusei quickly pushed them out of the way and shot two men as they came through before fall back to his lying position weakly.

"Yusei?" Akiza called.

"I need you to pull while I get up," Yusei ordered holding out his hand.

Crow grabbed his hand. "Ready?" he asked. Yusei weakly nodded. "One, two, three." Yusei held in his cry of pain while Crow pulled his up and off the spike. He fell to his knee once he was off, holding his stomach.

"Let's… just get out of here," Yusei stated as Akiza tried helping him up.

Akiza summoned her Black Rose Dragon and helped him on before they took off. They flew for a bit, Yusei struggling to stay conscious with the pain and blood loss.

"We need to stop and get you some help," Akiza stated.

"I'm… fine," Yusei stated weakly. "Don't worry."

"No, we need to land," Crow stated.

They turned as snow started to drift through the sky. "Snow?" Luna muttered catching a snowflake in her hand.

Slowly, Yusei found himself unable to stay conscious any longer and passed out.

Yusei and his friends hurried towards the door. When Yusei reached for it, a man kicked it open. He forced Yusei against the weak railing and grabbed him by the neck, trying to choke him. Yusei pushed him back enough and punched him. But the force of the man stumbling against the railing, Yusei was trying to stand up again made it break and the two fell to the ground below. The man died on impact while Yusei fell onto a spike which pierced him through his abdomen.

"Yusei!" Akiza called as they dropped down to him.

He tried to get up on his own, but he couldn't from the pain as blood began to pool underneath him. They turned as they heard banging against the door.

"What do we do?" Luna asked.

"Move…" Yusei ordered weakly.

"What?" Jack retorted.

Yusei quickly pushed them out of the way and shot two men as they came through before fall back to his lying position weakly.

"Yusei?" Akiza called.

"I need you to pull while I get up," Yusei ordered holding out his hand.

Crow grabbed his hand. "Ready?" he asked. Yusei weakly nodded. "One, two, three." Yusei held in his cry of pain while Crow pulled his up and off the spike. He fell to his knee once he was off, holding his stomach.

"Let's… just get out of here," Yusei stated as Akiza tried helping him up.

Akiza summoned her Black Rose Dragon and helped him on before they took off. They flew for a bit, Yusei struggling to stay conscious with the pain and blood loss.

"We need to stop and get you some help," Akiza stated.

"I'm… fine," Yusei stated weakly. "Don't worry."

"No, we need to land," Crow stated.

They turned as snow started to drift through the sky. "Snow?" Luna muttered catching a snowflake in her hand.

Slowly, Yusei found himself unable to stay conscious any longer and passed out.

" _ **Private Ellis has taken a turn for the worse. He's burning up and he can't keep any of his food down. Maybe I made a mistake… Maybe the amputation was too late. Maybe when I'm not watching him, he'll turn and…**_

 _ **The Infection Protocol. We did what we had to do with Officer Caulfield. We…**_

 _ **Who the hell am I kidding. We murdered Larry. Ellis held him down while I shot him like a fucking dog. I can't get his screams out of my head.**_

" _ **Regan! Please!" "I still have time." "Don't do this!"**_

 _ **Ellis, what have we done?**_

 _ **What if I just leave? What if I just make a run for it?**_

 _ **I'm sorry, Ellis.**_

 _ **-Regan.**_ "

"Man…" Leo muttered. He turned around and noticed a gasoline canister. He hurried to it only to find it empty. Beside it was a cord to get the gas into the canister. He looked at the multiple trucks around the area. One of these had to have gas in it that he could use.

He heard growling and put the canister in a place where he could grab it later. He cursed a bit as he saw they were Stalkers. The boy grabbed his pistol that he had borrowed from Yusei. He shot reloaded it fast.

A Stalker was quickly at him and he shot it dead quickly. Another tried to grab him and Leo fought it before pushing it to the side. He then knifed the Stalker in the head, killing it.

Another Stalker hurried around the corner and Leo shot it in the head. He was kind of impressed with the shots he was getting. The boy listened around a bit and noticed another Stalker on the far side of the room. He approached it quietly and went he was near enough, shot it dead.

He listened out and determined that was it for a while. He hurried back and grabbed the gas canister. "Back to finding gas," he whispered, almost inaudibly. He went to a couple trucks to find them empty. He then went to a third and found it full. He grabbed the hose. "You… take the hose and… just siphon it out." He put it in place and began the process, coughing a bit in disgust as some of it entered his mouth.

When it was filled enough, he stopped it and hurried to the generator. He filled the generator with the gasoline. He then turned the generator on. The lights turned on just as Stalkers came running through the water. But a cord on the ceiling broke and shocked all the water, making it electric. Though it killed the Stalkers and would prevent any other Infected from reaching him, he wouldn't be able to move through the water.

"Note to self. Don't touch electric water," Leo commented a bit warily.

He went to the door he needed to get through. He was opened and he hurried through. He grabbed a few supplies in the area before hurrying up a ladder. It came up onto a vent system. Leo carefully began to move along the vents towards the exit.

Once he got to the point where he couldn't go forward, he jumped onto the top of a truck and then onto a platform.

Leo opened a garage door and looked around a bit. He found a few supplies he could use to make some bombs. He then walked out and saw that the door that was out made a bridge. But it wouldn't stay up without something underneath it.

He went the other other and opened it. It revealed a stack able to be opened and tall enough to keep the other garage door where it was at. As such, he brought it out and pushed it underneath the other doorway.

With that in place, he used some other boxes to climb up and onto the garage door. It bent a bit, but thanks to the thing he put in place, it didn't move much. He then hurried up and back onto some vents. He hurried, though being careful, along the vents.

When he reached the point where he was at the exit door, he jumped off the vents and onto the ground. He winced a bit at the landing, but shrugged it off. He hurried through the doorway, since it was now unlocked. He walked along before he heard Clickers and other Infected nearby. He inwardly sighed. This was not going to be fun. He got low and listened out. There were a lot around this place. One of which was hunched over and right next to him.

He silently approached that one and then knifed it. It fell to the ground dead. A Clicker came in and Leo froze. It slowly walked towards the next room. And just before it entered, Leo killed that one just as silently.

He went into the next room and listened out. About three more Infected and at least one was a Clicker. He slowly entered the main store and stayed low and silent the entire time. He watched as the Clicker moved to the other side of the store.

Leo went to the nearest Runner and knifed that one down as well. He went back to a low crouch. He went behind the Clicker and quickly killed it. He then killed the final Runner and Infected.

"That's that," Leo commented quietly. He searched around and gathered some more supplies. He went to the doorway and opened it.

He went towards the door to get to the helicopter when more Clickers and Infected came. He looked as a Clicker came by and immediately came close enough where Leo knifed it. He then grabbed some bullets it had.

He looked at what appeared to be the last one. He went towards it and quickly knifed it. With the Infected gone for now, Leo opened his stuff to see if he could craft up anything. He made a first aid bandage and a nail bomb for now.

"That'll do for now," Leo commented.

He then turned towards the doorway and the helicopter. He opened the doorway and unlocked it. He sighed in relief and opened it. He hurried up towards the helicopter. He went to what seemed to be a camp place. He found a recorder and listened to it:

" _Well Ellis?I found a couple recorders. Maybe we can, you know, document this whole thing. It gives me an excuse to talk. Even if it is to myself. You hit me pretty hard the other night. Not gonna lie, that shit still stings. I was trying to feed you. You actually accused of stealing your food. You got any idea how hungry I am? I mean, I know it's the fever talking, but… I left you, you know? Hell. I even managed to get a good ten miles out before turning back around. It's like you say. We sleep together, we eat together, we shit together. This unit is a family, so no, no. I'm not going anywhere. God, just let him pull through. This thing is stupid."_ It then ended.

Leo sighed a bit before turning to the helicopter. He hurried up and found he had to walk on some glass. He carefully climbed up onto the level of glass he need to be on. It cracked a bit. He took deep breaths as he walked along slowly and carefully. He then reached the bar right across from the opened, side doorway to the helicopter. He jumped onto it.

When he landed, it creaked and wobbled a bit. Leo had to grab onto the pole of a seat to stay on. When it stopped and went back to stability, he looked up and noticed a medical kit. He hurried up to it, still being careful. He gave praying words as he opened it. Everything was in it, including stitching tools. He closed and locked it, holding it close to his chest.

"Thank you…" Leo muttered. "I am never letting you go." He put it in his bag and got back onto stable ground. "Okay… Back to the others."

He began to hurry back, trying to find a new way through. He found a few supplies and picked them up. He went over a few boxes when he heard someone yell, "Run!" It was then followed by Clicker sounds.

Leo hurried behind a wall and hid from all of their views as they hurried. A couple men came out and were tackled and killed by a couple Clickers. Two more followed and killed the Clickers. Another man was behind them in the store.

The one in the store called, "What the hell are we doing here? Who gives a fuck about that guy and his friends?"

"Yeah. The sooner we find them, the sooner we get outta here. Make sure this area's clear," the second ordered. The first went around the corner, the one in the shop stayed in the shop, and the second walked around this area.

Leo went to one side of the store and saw the man come around the corner. With his back turned to him, he walked up behind him before knifing the man. He was a bit shocked with himself that he just killed a normal person. He shrugged it off, though.

He hid behind a shelf and listened out. One of the men were approaching this way. When he was close enough, Leo stabbed him and killed him in an instant.

He moved further through the store and saw the third approaching. He hid behind more shelves and waited for the man to pass by. When he was, Leo hurried and silently killed him.

"Alright," Leo muttered quietly. "I'm coming to get you, guys. These guys want a fight. I'll give them one." He grabbed a few supplies, including more arrows, and made his way through the mall, whispering, "I'll get to him, we'll stitch him up. And then we're getting out of here."

He hurried towards the only way to go, and found he had to go through a vent which had blood leading through it. He toggled his flashlight to turn it on. He looked around as he walked through and noticed a dead man sitting at one of the ends of the vent which is where the blood led to.

Leo slowly walked up to the body. It was missing most of an arm. The boy found a recorder and played it, _"Oh, it's fucking freezing in here. Uh. I'm the last surviving member of my crew, and I'm gonna die in an air duct. Regan, what did you expect me to do? I was bitten, and it was only a matter of time before she killed me, even though I wasn't infected. She said she wasn't going to, but I could see through her eyes. Why else would she reach for her gun? Why the fuck did she reach for her gun? I was just talking to her. If she wasn't lying, I wouldn't have to hit… She would've shot me. I'm sure of it. Then why'd she keep you alive all this time, Ellis? Huh? It doesn't matter. I shot her. I ran away. I fought and escaped those fucking things, and in the process the sutures on my god damn stump ripped open. I'm bleeding to death and I can't sew it back up. Not with one arm. I can't make the fucking knot. Regan. So cold… Think I'll just rest."_ The tape then ended.

Leo slowly stepped away before hurrying through the vents again. He came out on a high platform above a shop. Only to hear more of those guys looking around. He listened around. There were Clickers and Infected below him and men coming in. The men only called to stay quiet and wait for others.

Leo got on idea. He brought out his brick. He listened again for the location of the men. They were standing at the doorway, just beyond the entrance to this section of the store. The boy silently threw the brick. It hit the ground right between the men hard. The Infected immediately ran towards them.

When it seemed like one was killed, Leo saw another run into the room and hide behind a wall. Leo grabbed another brick and tossed it down in front of the men. The Infected hurried towards it. Leo noticed that the man immediately hurried to the other side.

As such, the boy grabbed another brick and threw it a bit further in front of the man but on the side the Infected needed to be at. They hurried over and the man immediately began firing. The Infected killed him quickly.

Two more men came in and killed the Infected. They separated and Leo killed one quickly. He hid behind the wall as the other man hurried in. He listened out and didn't hear anymore around the area.

He looked around the area for more supplies. When he had everything, he began crafting again. He made a molotov, another nail bomb, and a smoke bomb. With that all in place, he hurried out of the store.

He saw a blocking wall at the end, but could see the store his friends were in through it. He looked and saw a few boxes leading to a gap in the ceiling. He climbed up and grabbed a few things that were sitting up there.

He landed on the ground and grabbed a couple things near him when he heard Infected. He got down and listen there were some Infected in a side room. He listened out as he got a bit closer and heard normal from above him. They came down into the store. Leo grabbed a nearby bottle and threw it.

One man called him out, but the Infected ran towards them. After a bit, only two men were left. One came into the room Leo was in and began to walk by Leo. When it was he right time, Leo knifed him to the ground.

He listened out only unable to find the man. He was probably hiding, being still. Leo slowly stepped out into the open and walked around silently. When he saw the guy, he snuck up before killing him.

"That's it," Leo commented.

The boy turned and climbed up the boxed and onto the next floor. He found a couple supplies before turning to the doorway. He opened it and left the shop, shutting the door as quietly as possible. He found himself in a very familiar spot.

He approached the area when he heard someone call, "Hey! I hear a few voices behind here! Help me get this open."

Another voice said, "Yeah, yeah, we'll get the door. You guys keep searchin'. I don't want to get ambushed."

Leo glared a bit in frustration. He got behind a box and listened out. There was one not too far from him. But there were so many. He had to take this carefully. He brought his bow out and aimed it at the man closest to him. He released an arrow and hit him. The man fell to the ground dead.

Leo heard some coming near behind him. He hurried and silently hid behind the next wall. He quickly aimed and killed the man closest to him. Another man called, "Shit! One of them's out here!" The others seemed to have seen him to add to it.

Leo heard one behind him and pulled out the gun. He shot him and killed him with a couple bullets. He turned as another came behind him and began to try to shoot him. One bullet scraped Leo's arm, but didn't do any significant damage. He shot that guy down.

That's when another came up behind the boy and grabbed him. Leo began to struggle and bit the guy's arm hard, making the man let go. Leo then turned and knifed the man. He hurried down to the ground floor and found the guys clumped up at the door trying to open it. He could've sworn there were more, but he had to take those guys down first. He took a molotov and threw where the two men were. The two men burned until they were dead.

Another guy came running down, confirming Leo's previous beliefs. He began to bring out a molotov, so Leo grabbed a brick fast and hit the man in the stomach with it. The man stumbled and dropped the molotov he had at his feet, making it explode onto him.

Leo sighed in relief. "Done."

Leo hurried to the door but another bullet barely missed his head. He heard someone call his location and he hit behind a box. He listened out, and there were a lot more than before. Leo shot a couple down pretty fast, giving him an opening to get to another location, which was back threw the store he came from. He quickly fired an arrow into a guy who ran into the store. He then turned, hearing another just outside it. He fired an arrow into that guy since he was hiding behind a box too far for him to get to.

That's when Infected started coming. Leo immediately hid while the rest of the guys were attacked. He waited and listened. It wasn't long before it was just a few Infected. Leo grabbed his nail bomb as they got grouped together not too far in front of him. There were two Runners, but they weren't facing him.

Leo threw the nail bomb right between all of them. It exploded and killed all them. He listened out. He heard some of the top, but they seemed to be all Clickers. And that meant that they were going to come at sound like moths to a flame.

Leo threw the smoke bomb a good ways in front of him. It exploded and the Infected came running at it. There was a Runner with them, but Leo threw his last nail bomb and they all died a couple seconds later.

Leo sighed as he listened out again. Nothing. He sighed in relief. "That's it." He hurried to the store where his friends were again. He unlocked it and opened it.

"Leo!" Luna called.

They hurried up to him. Akiza asked, "Are you alright?"

"Aside from a light bullet scrape to the arm, I'm fine," he answered. "But it's nothing." He quickly pulled out the kit he got from the helicopter. "Use this to help Yusei." Akiza grabbed it and looked in it.

"How did you even manage to find that?" Crow asked. "That's like… military grade medical stuff."

"Long story," Leo replied. "Let's just say, I had to get into a military helicopter that crashed here."

"Are you sure you're alright, Leo?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "A lot of Infected and dead men outside, though."

"You actually killed normal people?" Crow asked.

"It was me or them," Leo answered. "If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have. But they were coming for all of us. I had no choice." They all gave a small nod and Akiza quickly began to stitch Yusei up.

When it was finished, they grabbed Yusei carefully and got clear out of there. They had to find a safer and better spot to care for Yusei and themselves. And they would have to find it fast. They were going to, though. They knew that. And they weren't about to let Yusei die.

 **Okay, guys! That's it! I hope you liked this one-shot and how I wrote this little short story. I know it probably wasn't the best or what you were expecting. But I was trying my best.**

 **Doctor mayuri, I hope you're pleased with it as well! I tried my best, especially for you. Let me know what you think either via PMs or Reviews. The same goes for the rest of you, readers, as well.**

 **I will tell you that I am coming to a break on new stories to come out. The next new story I'm writing will be the last new story I'll be publishing on here. The rest of anything new coming out from me will be the rest of Hidden Jedi. After Hidden Jedi is done, nothing more will be coming from me for a good long while, if at all.**

 **You will hear from me again and about this again when the next story comes out. Until then, you'll just have to wait. I'll see you when I get more into Hidden Jedi and the next story.**

 **I hope to hear and see you guys again!**

 **-bricann**


End file.
